008: A Mother's Love
by Rhiononon
Summary: Sometimes she would sing, and he would smile. Suplimentary oneshot to To Be A Prince.


Title: A Mother's Love

Author: Rhion

Rating: G/K

Summary: Sometimes she would sing, and he would smile.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you know sue.

AN: Little!Caspian is curled up with my giant Eyore and he looks too cute for a muse. Why oh why did he have to have formed in my demented little mind a bit more than 24hrs ago? But he's just so... sweet... I can't help it! So here's this companion piece to To Be A Prince, and yes there's still a sequal planned, I just had this little image of a really _really_ Little!Caspian and his mommy. Also wanted to set some tone for the sequal as well as broaden the story point where Pruniprismia says to Caspian, "Though of course no one ever asked what she thought," and the implication that Miraz was once a decent man. Or semi-decent. Probably more like Glozelle until he was pushed over the edge. Semi-cautionary for Caspian, y'know? But I'll go into that later. So this little bit of cuteness is here for y'all.

* * *

"Oh Caspian, what are you doing up dearest?" she was wearing blue, he liked blue very much.

Sucking his thumb, the little Prince popped his head around the corner to look at the beautiful woman. He was just over three, and like a big boy he had thought to be brave and leave his nursery. But that hadn't worked out very well - he was now very lost, and very frightened. Though he tried not to show it - becaus he needed to be strong for Bear whom he was hugging.

"Caspian, come here please," her voice was melodious, like a song. It was very familiar, but he only got to hear it very rarely. Usually late at night or at bathtime.

He thought she must be a star because only stars twinkled like so, and were so beautiful. Approaching slowly, Caspian came further into the room. Long curly coffee coloured hair hung about her shoulders, shoulders that were the shade of dark honey. Shuffling in his nightshirt the little Prince had eyes only for her. Sometimes he couldn't quite remember her face, but her voice was always the same, always humming his name. The carpet was thick beneath his bare feet, and when he finally stood before the big chair she sat in, the star leaned down stroking his hair.

Eyes slipping closed Caspian snuggled into the touch, moving his head about so those long delicate fingers ran through his wavy hair. There was a small chuckle, and then he was being picked up to be hugged. Sighing in pleasure, Caspian leaned his head on a soft breast, smelling paper and horses. A kiss was pressed to his temple, the humming continuing, and now he was being rocked lightly all the while one hand was stroking his hair, massaging his scalp.

Suddenly, like a bright flash, Caspian remembered her name, "Mother?"

"Yes dearest?" lips moving against his forehead.

"I am lost, I left my nursery for fun, but now I am lost..." yet he wasn't afraid anymore. He was safe.

The dress was blue, light light blue, like a spring sky when it wasn't raining, and he fingered the silver embroidery on the bodice, rubbing his cheek on a bare shoulder.

"You are not lost my love," smiling mouth above a cleft chin, dark skin, smooth. Just impressions, he was so sleepy... Caspian wanted to see her face, but the hand in his hair was making it hard to stay awake.

"Mother?" with a great effort of will he tilted his head back, "May I see you more often? The nursery is not as pretty without you..." Squeezing Bear so a fuzzy head was pressed into his neck, "Do stars only come out at night? Is that why I only see you then? Do you have to go up to the sky during the day?"

"So many questions dearest," laughing quietly. A fingertip ran from his brow down his nose, causing his eyes to cross, "Why would I go up to the sky during the day?"

Yawning, chubby hand grasping the heavy silk of her dress, "Because you are a star..." matter-of-fact.

Mother squeezed him close, shifting on the large chair, "I am not a star love."

"Stars are pretty..." fighting to stay awake longer. Mother was a beautiful woman, a pretty star, but he didn't know who she was really. He just knew he was safe when she was near.

"Then you, my dearest, are also a star, for you are the most lovely thing in all creation," Mother's breath smelled of something spicey and warm as she nuzzled him softly.

Pursing his tiny mouth, Caspian blinked firmly giving himself a shake, throwing off the effects of sleep to the best of his abilities, "I told you you were a star... That is why you go to the sky then? Why do I not go to the sky? I want to be with you Mother, you are pretty and smell nice. I like your hands in my hair." Clarifing even as his eyelids drooped once more, "Just your hands though, no one else's."

"You have beautiful hair my little Caspian," lips stroked his temple soothing him. "Sleep my dearest, sleep."

Snuffling, "I belong to you?"

"Yes dearest."

"You belong to me then too?"

"Always my love," rocking, humming, fingers brushing his hair.

"You are very... beaut-i-ful..." mumbling. "Love... you..."

* * *

Helena got up, and carried him back to the nursery, wondering how much longer her son would still be hers. Soon enough he would be taught to be like all men of their race, hard and cruel. But for now, he was hers, and yet it was so hard to be around him, knowing that she would loose him to his father's ways. If only Miraz had been his father... sweet Miraz... She never said a word, just tucked in her sleeping little Prince, holding in tears, watching over him for this night as she did so many nights. Whether he knew it or not. Kissing his downy curls once more, Helena vowed she would always watch over him, no matter the distance - praying that he was a better man than his father, and would turn out more like his uncle.


End file.
